walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Miller (TV Series)
Bob Miller is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, alongside his wife Natalie. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Bob's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a wife named Natalie, and together they had 5 children and eventually 12 grandchildren. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Bob and Natalie joined a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Season 5 "Remember" Bob and his wife are sitting on their porch when they meet Carl and Judith as they are on a walk. They are both thrilled to see a baby in a long time and coo over Judith affectionately. Later that day, he witnesses the fight between Aiden and newcomer Glenn at the town's gates. "Forget" Bob and his wife attend Deanna's welcoming party for the new arrivals and socializes with the other residents and the new arrivals. When Sasha snaps at Maya, he and the partygoers become stunned. "Try" Bob is out talking with his wife and Stacy on their front steps. After running towards the commotion in the street, he watches in horror as Rick and Pete are engaged in a bloody brawl. When the fight is over, Bob listens on as Rick gives his speech to Deanna and the rest of the townspeople before he is knocked out by Michonne. "Conquer" Bob is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate. He also witnesses the murder of Reg, which he is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete. Season 6 "First Time Again" Bob attends the meeting at Deanna's house regarding how to handle the mega herd at the quarry. "Now" Having survived the assault made on the community by the Wolves, Bob is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls and mourning the loss of his wife, who was killed in the attack. He is very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. "Heads Up" Bob attends Gabriel's prayer circle with Kent, Barbara, Kyle, and several other Alexandrians when they witness Enid and Glenn's green balloons floating in the sky, just before the wall is brought down by the collapsing church steeple, allowing the herd to invade Alexandria. "No Way Out" Bob takes shelter inside the church with Tobin, Anna, Kyle, and several other residents when the herd invades the community. That night, he listens to Gabriel's speech about having the courage to save Alexandria from the herd but does not participate in the battle due to his elderly age. Season 7 "Service" Bob is among the residents present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Hearts Still Beating" Bob is among the residents to witness Spencer and Negan play pool and the former's death at the hands of Negan. After Rosita attempts to shoot Negan but hits Lucille instead, Bob is horrified as Arat guns down Olivia on his command. Season 8 "Mercy" During Carl's dream of a peaceful future after the war, Bob prepares for a festival outside in the streets of Alexandria. "How It's Gotta Be" While unseen, Bob is among the Alexandrians to evacuate into the sewers in time before the Saviors attack the community with grenades. "Honor" Bob remains in the sewers with the other residents as the Saviors' grenades continue to blow apart Alexandria above them. After the explosions subside and the remaining Saviors leave, Bob and the others leave to the Hilltop for refuge. "Dead or Alive Or" While unseen, Bob travels through the woods and swamp to the Hilltop Colony with surviving Alexandrians and is welcomed into the community with open arms. "Do Not Send Us Astray" While unseen, Bob is among the survivors to take refuge in the Barrington House during the Saviors' attack on the Hilltop. Having survived the assault, he sleeps with the other residents until victims of the tainted weapon attack reanimate and attack everyone. However, Bob is among the survivors to flee the house unharmed. "Wrath" While unseen, Bob escapes the Hilltop with the other residents and refugees into the woods as the Saviors approach the town. After the war ends and Negan is defeated, he returns to the Hilltop and celebrates with the other survivors before eventually making his way back home with the other Alexandrians. Season 9 "A New Beginning" Sometime during the year and a half that passed since the end of the war, Bob passed away due to natural causes and was buried in Alexandria.Curtis Jackson was the only core Alexandria extra not brought back for filming in Season 9, despite his availability and other core extras being asked back for filming. Due to his old age and the multiple time skips in the storyline for Season 9, it was concluded amongst the cast and crew that an elderly character such as Bob Miller would have eventually passed away due to natural causes/old age, hence the actor not being asked to return for filming. Death ;Killed By *Natural Causes (Off-Screen) Some time after the war against the Saviors ended, Bob Miller passed away due to old age. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bob has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances Trivia *Bob is one of the few background characters to appear in four consecutive seasons, and is one such character who had not spoken a single line of dialogue. *Bob is present in the Spencer/Olivia death scene in "Hearts Still Beating", but is missing, along with two other extras, as soon as Olivia is killed. *Despite being seen fleeing to the sewers in "How It's Gotta Be", Bob Miller was not seen with the rest of the Alexandrians in "Dead or Alive Or". The reasoning for this is because the terrain of the woods was not safe for Curtis Jackson's age so he was unable to film for the episode. **For the same reasons, Curtis Jackson did not film for "Wrath" due to the nature of the scene involving running through the woods. References Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Religious Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Widowed